


Emerging Feelings

by SmallTownWriter12342



Series: And they were besties [1]
Category: Mind Blind - Jo O'Connor
Genre: F/M, and everything that brings, and they were besties, best friends finding out they have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: They had been best friends for years- But what if there was the potential to be something more?Spoilers for Chapter 5 of Mind Blind!
Relationships: Salome "Sally" Alavidze/Button
Series: And they were besties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185596
Kudos: 4





	Emerging Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for Mind Blind in a while, but this was finally what came to me haha!
> 
> Hopefully Sally is in character here! Kind of worried about that! But this particular Button- Andrew managed to worm his way into my heart without even trying, so there may be more of him in the future! :)
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

Andrew Wiseman had not changed much since the day that Sally had first met him.

From that first day they meant in second grade, he had never failed to be kind to her, even as she had made a mess crying into his shoulder, but he did not seem to mind. Instead, he had just hugged her in return, as he knew that she needed it.

He had not even got upset with her when he found that she was a Ment, telling her that he still wanted to be friends anyway, and that was the start of the friendship that she cherished more than anything.

It was no wonder that they continued to grow closer all throughout school, and how they ended being partners at Aeon in the first place. There was really no one else that she would want it to be.

There were times that, if not how much he and Nick looked alike, that she wondered if Andrew was actually the long-lost brother of Grayson Black, from the way the two of them made it very easy to tease them until they were even redder then a tomato.

From the height of 6’4”, something that he had shot up to during high school, he was around a foot and three inches taller than her, which had easily made him one of the tallest people at their high school. And for a bit, it almost stopped people from making fun of him, his height coming across as intimidating for more then a few people.

That was until they figured out well, that despite that, Andrew was _sweet_. A true “gentle giant”, with no desire to fight back even if pushed. Which only made the bullying worse, because he never seemed to react the way that they wanted him to.

And despite the fact that Sally knew how much it affected him, the feelings of hurt obvious even if she could not sense his emotions, it was hard for him to talk about it. He never wanted anyone to worry about him, even if he worried about everyone else.

But it was not until recently that she realized something.

Being able to feel someone’s emotions was not the same as knowing _why_ they felt that way, and it had taken her an embarrassingly long time to actually see what was right in front of her the whole time.

One thing that he had been often around her, since around junior high, was _flustered_. (Something that she may or may not have tried to encourage at times) He always had that easily embarrassed front anyway, so she never thought that it could mean anything.

It did though, did it not?

She could still remember the exact moment where she realized there was something different, and it all had come crashing in at once.

Even so, it had started out so normal, it was a miracle that she did not miss it.

They were spending the evening at his house after school, something that they had done countless times. Nick was at work at the time, and so it was just the two of them in the house.

While the two of them were trying to figure out what to do until he came home (he had promised to make dinner that evening), she had brought up watching a movie, to which Andrew had agreed to, but before either of them could say anything else, they had just ended up staring at each other, becoming lost in everything else around them.

And as Sally did so, looking at the person who she had known for years at this point, the same light blonde hair and baby blue eyes, but everything seemed so different at the same time.

_You like him._

_As in, you like-like him._

From the now rosy blush that had started at his neck and had climbed up to his face, he felt it as well, and all of a sudden, everything started to make sense.

_He likes you that way too._

All of his flusters? All of what she was starting to realize that she adored? This was nothing new for him, and he had a crush on her for a while.

There was a part of her that wanted to ask why he never said anything, but she quickly scoffed that away.

_Would you say anything if you were in his shoes?_

Regardless, the seeds had been planted, with some much left to discover in a whole new way that they would have never thought of before, but that is when the uncertainty started.

What was there was fragile, new, and wanting to make it too much of something at once could end up being devastating for both of them.

So, it had been kept silent between them for about a year, the weight of what it could be there, but never said, and Sally started to believe that nothing would ever come of it.

Who knew that it would take something like a bomb going off at Aeon in order for years of hidden feelings to finally come to the surface?

And for a stray eyelash of all things to be the catalyst.

It had not been her intention for that to happen when she had half-jokingly batted her eyes at him, to which he had gently told her to lean her head back to.

Which led to her gazing into his eyes, closer to him more then she had ever had before, and it was first time that she was able to see the streaks of grey in his otherwise blue eyes, and the look that he gave her, one that she had never looked at in that way before, left her slightly breathless.

Then the most unexpected thing happened, what she would have never guessed would occur in a million years, her precognitive abilities never being able to predict this.

Andrew leaned closer, and ever so softly, kissed the top of her forehead, which she could feel her heart start to race with his lips on her skin.

“What was that for?”, she had whispered, blurting out whatever came to her mind first, and if Sally had thought that she was breathless earlier, it was nothing like how she felt right now, almost feeling as though she might pass out.

He had the audacity to give her a wide, boyish grin as he continued to look at her, “For being you”

Before she could do anything else, she sat up, and returned the favor, brushing a kiss of her own on his temple.

“For being you”, she repeated, and from the rosy blush that started to cover his face, she gave him a grin of her own, taking her large hand in her own small one.

Something was started now, something fragile and she was terrified that it could all break, changing and perhaps ruining their friendship forever, but as the two of them sat together, watching the movie in front of them as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

_But it’s worth the risk._


End file.
